The Houndoom's Gift
by supergurl511
Summary: Rating for later chapters! Features gore, and violence in later chapters! I suck at sumaries, but this is basically about a very special human, a very special Houndoom, and a gift! Please Read & Review!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: This is just the Prologue, it basically sets up the story for what's about to happen next! I know that this is very short, but, I'm just a Novice! Please R&R!

**_~*DISCLAIMER*~_**: I do not own Pokemon! Yet, I do own Saori!

**The Houndoom's Gift**

_"Prologue"_

It was an ordinary day for 15 year old Saori. She was working at Viridian Pokecenter where she hopes to become a Pokemon Veterinarian, much like Nurse Joy. She was tending to a Houndour's broken leg.

"Hmmm.....It's the right front leg, Chansey," Saori said to a big, round, and pink Pokemon.

"Chansey...Chansey....Chansey Chansey!" Chansey replied as it got the medication. Nurse Joy came in and once she saw the Houndour, she began to observe it.

After a while, she asked Saori, "Does it have an owner?"

"I think so, but then again, I'm not sure."

"Well, I think it should stay overnight, and tomorrow, we can begin searching for its owner!" the Nurse said with a smile. She then nodded and walked out of the room to tend to other Pokemon.

Saori rubbed the Houndour's neck and said, "Oh, Houndour, how did you get that broken leg of yours?"


	2. Transformation

Authoress Note: This chapter is a little bit longer than the Prologue!  
  
~*DISCLAIMER*~: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! YET, I DO OWN SAORI!  
  
The Houndoom's Gift  
  
Chapter 1: "Transformation"  
  
That night, Saori was checking on the Houndour. The Houndour was acting strangely, though. He stood up weakly, and it took him a few tries to be somewhat stable, and howled. It was not just any ordinary howl, though, it was long and eerie. Saori was surprised, because, the Houndour had a broken leg, and she didn't think that he would be able to get up at all!  
  
Suddenly, Saori felt a sudden chill of fear. It only lasted seconds though, a minute at tops. She wondered what was going on. She has never been afraid of Dark Pokemon, but this fear, she just couldn't explain it! She looked around and spotted what her fear may have been caused by. A bunch of blood red eyes were gathering outside the Pokecenter window!  
  
All of a sudden, SMASH! Saori fell onto the Pokecenter bed as one pair of eyes smashed through the window, causing glass to go everywhere on the floor. By now, the Houndour had stopped howling, as if it had accomplished what it was meant to do. Saori opened her eyes and stood up. When she saw what had jumped through the window, she wasn't afraid, to her surprise. The red eyes belonged to a large Houndoom!  
  
"Have you hurt Flame?" A voice said inside of Saori's head. (A/N: No rhyme intended) It sounded like the voice of a demon from Hell!  
  
Saori looked around and said, "W-Who are Y-You?"  
  
"Firestorm," replied the voice, as the Houndoom sent embers at the girl's feet. That was when reality had hit her, hard. She jumped onto the bed as the embers singed the floor beneath her.  
  
"Y-You're a H-Houndoom, F-Firestorm!" Saori said, but she couldn't help the stutter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, but answer me, Human! Did you or did you not, hurt that poor Houndour!" Firestorm said as he opened his maw, revealing his razor sharp canines, as a warning.  
  
"N-No! I didn't! Actually, I'm the one who is trying to heal your friend, Flame!" Saori said, slowly beginning to eliminate the stutter in her voice. Firestorm seemed to nod as he slowly closed his maw. Saori eased up, but then suddenly tensed again as Firestorm crouched to the ground, warning her that he was about to leap and slash her to ribbons.  
  
"What's your name, Human?" He asked, waving his devil-like tail in the air, threateningly at her.  
  
"My name is Saori! Don't call me Human ever again, or I will be forced to call you, Angel Dog!" Saori said threateningly to Firestorm. Her blue eyes pierced his. When she realized what she had just said, she covered her mouth and wanted to vanish. Firestorm smirked as he stood up.  
  
"You possibly couldn't be.." Firestorm began. "Do you know who broke Flame's leg, Saori?"  
  
Saori shook her brunette head and said, "No, but....." Saori was cut off when Firestorm silenced her by scraping his claws against the wall to create an ear shattering screech, like nails on a chalkboard.  
  
"Then maybe you could help us.." Firestorm said as his eyes grew red and an image appeared in Saori's mind. It was a Houndoom turning rabid. Its pupils dilated, foam covering its lips, which were curled to form a snarl. Saori watched but didn't make any movement that told that she was afraid.  
  
"You do not quiver in fear, so maybe you deserve this.." Firestorm said as his red eyes glowed the darkest crimson, like that of blood. Saori felt a deep pain in her stomach, and passed out on the bed.  
  
When Saori woke up, she saw Nurse Joy staring at her, shaking her head while saying, "What are you doing in here?!" Saori went to go to reply, but was cut off when Nurse Joy grabbed a broom and began poking Saori. "Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo! Go on, OUT!" Nurse Joy's voice was now angry.  
  
Saori didn't understand what was going on! She decided that it was best for her if she got off the bed. She pulled herself onto the floor, but fell as soon as she tried to stand! She tired to talk but, Nurse Joy was shouting and shoving with the broom. She wondered, why is everything so low to the ground, and why is Nurse Joy so tall? What's going on! HELP!  
  
Saori didn't now what to think when she looked at her "hands", because they weren't hands at all, but paws! A curse!? Saori immediately thought as she looked at herself in the silver plate at the end of the bed. Huh? Was her second reaction. Saori wasn't herself at all today, because, she was a Houndoom! 


End file.
